1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal food containers and more particularly pertains to a moated pet food tray for preventing insect contact with food positioned within the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal food containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal food containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal food containers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,245,948; 5,069,166; 5,117,778; 5,113,798; and 5,205,242.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pet food tray for preventing insect food contact with food positioned within the tray which includes a main body having a divider plate extending thereacross to separate the main body into a water cavity and a moat cavity, and a food bowl concentrically positioned within the moat cavity such that insects are separated from contact with the food by a fluid moat, wherein a transfer hole directed through the divider plates permits fluid communication between the moat cavity and the water cavity while simultaneously preventing a transfer of deceased insects therebetween.
In these respects, the moated pet food tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing insect contact with food positioned within the tray.